


like real people do

by bucksnatalia



Series: soviet spouses drabbles [10]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Red Room, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksnatalia/pseuds/bucksnatalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Natasha are finally moving into their first apartment together. When they're finally lying down to bed together, he suddenly remembers the last time the Winter Soldier had been with the Black Widow.</p>
<p>AKA: The Winter Soldier and the Black Widow's last time together, and Bucky and Natasha's first time living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> For Buckynat Week 2016: Smut Saturday!

The apartment seemed so big with nothing in it.

Their furniture hadn’t been moved in yet – and wouldn’t be until the next day, but that didn’t stop Bucky and Natasha from setting up camp in the middle of what would eventually become their living room. Natasha herself was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed beside an air mattress as it steadily inflated.

The door opened, and she turned her head to see Bucky walking in with a box of pizza in one hand and a grocery bag in the other.

“What took so long?” Natasha asked, eyeing the grocery bag curiously.

“Made an extra stop,” Bucky replied as he set the goods down on the kitchen counter. “I figured we haven’t gotten our boxes yet, so we don’t have plates. So –” He pulled a pack of paper plates out of the grocery bag. “I got some.”

“So prepared,” Natasha teased, finishing with the air mattress and standing up.

“I’m not done yet,” he said, holding up a finger. “I also thought that moving into our first apartment together is a _momentous_ occasion and ought to be celebrated.”

“You’re not wrong,” she agreed, crossing her arms and grinning as she stepped towards him, wondering where he was going with this.

“So,” Bucky said, and pulled out a carton of pistachio-flavored ice cream and a box of plastic spoons. “I got your favorite.”

Natasha’s jaw dropped. “My boyfriend is the best.”

“Oh, really?” he laughed, leaning against the counter and smirking at her. “How so?”

“He brought me pizza and ice cream,” Natasha said, and she closed the space between them by wrapping her arms around his neck and stepping up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “Best boyfriend.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Bucky laughed, and settled his hands on her hips to turn her so that her back was against the counter. “I must be doing something right.”

“More than something,” she murmured as Bucky lifted her up onto the counter, positioning himself between her knees. Her hands had worked their way into his hair, twirling locks around her fingers.

“You’re making me all flustered.” He was leaning close, steel blue eyes gazing into hers, the tips of their noses bumping together. His hands were set on the counter on either side of her so that she was surrounded by him.

Then he pulled away, turning to hoist himself up onto the counter beside her, and handed her a paper plate and slice of pizza. Natasha eagerly took the food, turning halfway so that she was sitting with her legs crossed facing him.

Taking a piece for himself, he half turned toward her as well, and said, “Bon appétit.”

They toasted the pizza slices as if they were glasses of fine wine, and then devoured them.

By the time they’d finished eating, only two slices remained – which Natasha carefully tucked away in the fridge while Bucky stuffed the box in the garbage. With the food cleaned up, they found themselves once again staring around the big, empty apartment, and then at each other.

“You know what I _really_ wanna do right about now?” Bucky asked, hands on his hips.

“I think I might have an idea,” Natasha said, smirking at him.

Not three minutes later they’d both found their fuzziest pairs of socks and were running and sliding over the hardwood floors, laughing harder than ever.

They spent a good twenty minutes making running starts and then abruptly stopping, the momentum mixed with the socks on smooth wooden floors sending them sliding across the room while music from the ‘90s played on Natasha’s laptop where it sat on the air mattress. They skated through the hall that led to what would be their bedroom, across the living room, through the kitchen, until they were gasping for air – whether it be from exhaustion or from laughing too hard, neither of them knew.

At some point, Bucky took Natasha by the waist, and the skating turned into dancing. They danced in the kitchen, Bucky spinning Natasha around him and laughing breathlessly until their playlist ended and there was no music left to dance to.

They stood in the center of the kitchen, inches apart, holding onto each other as if they weren’t ready to break apart just yet and looking into one another’s eyes. For a moment, the only sounds were those of their heavy breathing – still slowing down from the activity.

Finally, Natasha said, “I think it’s time for that ice cream, Mr. Barnes.”

Slowly, as if he was reluctant to do so, Bucky released her and moved to the fridge to retrieve their treat. “I couldn’t agree more, Ms. Romanova.”

They spent the next two hours huddled together under a single blanket on the air mattress, lying on their stomachs while they ate the ice cream out of the carton and watched a shitty Netflix horror movie.

“Wow,” Bucky said once the credits were rolling, empty carton and plastic spoons set aside. “A true twenty-first century masterpiece.”

“Next time, I pick the movie,” Natasha replied, smirking at him as she closed the laptop.

“That’s probably smart,” Bucky agreed, chuckling. Pushing the blanket aside, he stood up, taking the carton with him. “I’ll just get rid of this if you wanna get ready for bed.”

“Okay.” Watching him go, Natasha set the laptop aside and began to undress.

When Bucky finished cleaning up, he turned to get his bag – and found that Natasha had already gone through it.

Returning his attention to her, he realized why.

Natasha, in lieu of her pajamas, had dawned one of his T-shirts – and nothing else. She was grinning at him as she leaned back on her elbows, letting her legs spread and beckoning for him to join her.

The sight of her sparked a memory in the back of his mind – they were still coming back to him, all the time – a memory of what he now realized was their last real night together, before, when he was still just the Winter Soldier and she the Black Widow.

* * *

 The Soldier’s hair was still damp from the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips. He was frowning, staring at the spot on the bathroom counter where he’d left his clothes, now empty.

“Natalia,” he called, stepping out into the hotel room – and freezing at the door.

Natalia was lying on the bed in his black sweater. It was far too big for her, the sleeves longer than her arms and the collar dropping over one shoulder. It barely covered her.

“What?” she asked innocently, “I got cold.”

The Soldier smirked at her, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “You’re getting better. I didn’t notice you coming in.”

“I’ve had a need to practice.”

“I’m going to need that back, you know,” he said, voice a low drawl.

Natalia sat up, looking at him with a challenge in her eyes. “You’re going to have to take it off of me.”

The Soldier dropped the towel that’d been covering him and climbed into bed.

* * *

 Natasha hummed lowly as Bucky pressed himself inside of her.

Time seemed to be moving slowly as he set their pace. Her knees were drawn up around his hips, and he was holding himself up with his elbows propped on either side of her head. The shirt she’d been wearing had been long ago tossed across the room, along with all of his clothes.

Natasha’s hands ran along the smooth, hard muscles of his back, his shoulders, his arms. Her eyes were closed as she turned her head, exposing her bare neck for him to kiss. Bucky dragged the tip of his nose along her throat, breath hot on her bared skin as he whispered her name.

Her only response was to tighten her grip on him, hooking one of her legs over his hip.

Moving with a slowness that ached, Bucky pulled nearly all the way out, and then with the same speed pushed back in, his metal hand finding one of hers and pressing it down above their heads, fingers lacing together.

Natasha gasped, her legs twitching with desire. Her free arm looped around his neck, fingers twisting into his hair and holding him close. “James,” she said in a pleading whisper, wriggling desperately beneath him.

“Shh,” he replied, lips against her ear, and he felt her shiver.

“ _James_ ,” she repeated as he began to pull out again, excruciatingly slow. Her other leg hooked around him, and she tried to urge him back in, unsuccessfully.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmured, lifting his head to look down at her. She was staring at him through hazy eyes, lips parted. He couldn’t help leaning down to kiss her, lightly sucking on her bottom lip, distracting her long enough for him to press himself fully inside her.

She half-gasped, half moaned into his mouth as he surrounded himself in the heat of her body.

* * *

 They were both breathing hard as Natalia fucked herself on him.

The Soldier was lying flat on his back, legs spread slightly as Natalia straddled him, her fingers splayed out over his bare chest. Her hips were rocking against his at a pace he was desperate to match, and he couldn’t seem to find a place to settle his hands. They moved between curling into the bedsheets to clinging to her thighs, his grip hard enough to bruise.

She lowered herself so that he was completely within her, managing to work a strangled sound of pleasure out of him. He was surrounded by her – the feel of her, the sight of her, the scent of her. He could still taste her lips and the salt of her skin, and even though she had become his entire world he couldn’t help wanting more. He wanted to forget that any other world, anything other than them, existed. He wanted to be completely and utterly lost within her, to make an escape with her into bliss.

Without warning, he wrapped his flesh arm around her waist and sat up. Natalia paused a moment to allow him to shift onto his knees, moving her hands to his shoulders, before urging him to continue.

Heaving her up onto his hips, the Soldier thrust upward into her, and Natalia threw her head back with a moan.

* * *

 It was becoming harder and harder to stay in control.

Bucky had finally quickened the pace, but only because the pleasure bottling up in the pit of his stomach, waiting for release, was becoming impossible to ignore. And _Natasha_ – she was writhing desperately against him, pulling on his hair and urging him inside of her, faster, deeper, her breath hot and heavy against his ear, the occasional moan of pleasure rattling him to his bones.

Though he tried to hold on, he could feel that he was losing himself, his hips beginning to thrust erratically and losing all sense of the rhythm he’d started. Bucky was gasping, breathless, desperate for something to cling to – his hand, still holding onto hers, pressed down hard into the mattress as his muscles contracted.

One final thrust and he was done for – deep inside of her, lost in the warmth of her body, he felt her clench around him, and heard them both gasping as they came together and quickly fell apart.

* * *

 Times like these, the Soldier was glad they’d taken to finding cheap hotel rooms for their rendezvous.

There was _no way_ the other guests couldn’t hear them.

The Soldier had taken to kissing lines between her breasts in order to stay quiet, but Natalia had nothing to stop her delighted moans and gasps. She tried, for a time, to bite down on her lip, but quickly gave up on that endeavor in favor of letting the Soldier hear every possible sound he could get out of her.

He took it as a personal challenge.

It felt as though they were meant to be this way, entangled in one another – that this bliss, this sweet perfection was somehow meant for them. It felt as if they had found each other not out of luck, but out of divine purpose. After all, weapons were not made to love, and yet they had learned every way to love one another without ever intending to.

Or perhaps it was _because_ they were weapons – because weapons were made to destroy, and they had destroyed one another.

But whatever the reason, they had each other breaking apart at the seams, hips grinding together, losing every ounce of control. The Soldier felt Natalia’s entire body jolt and writhe in his arms as she reached her climax, and he was quick to follow, momentarily losing himself and falling backwards onto the bed.

They were both still regaining their breaths when he remembered where they were – chests heaving, skin glistening with sweat, limbs twitching from the aftermath of ultimate pleasure. Their eyes were locked, daring one another to look away first.

Natalia hadn’t moved off of him yet when she leaned to kiss him, soft and slow – a sharp contrast from the fast, hard sex they were still recovering from.

It was then that the Soldier realized nothing else truly mattered – whether they were loving or destroying each other – because he had been lost and she found him. She gave him a home when he had none.

Nothing else mattered because no matter how lost he would ever be, she had given him something to crawl back to – and he would always find his way back to her.

* * *

 Bucky’s eyes slowly fluttered open, resisting the light that was beginning to stream into the room.

Natasha was lying on her side, facing him, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in sleep. Her red hair was in tangles across the pillow, her head resting on one arm while the other was settled in the space between them.

The sight of her knocked his breath away.

There had been a time when he dreamed he could be so lucky to wake to the sight of her and not have to worry about anything else – no handlers busting down the door, no fiancé threatening to kill him, no Red Room, no HYDRA. Just the Winter Soldier and the Black Widow.

Here they were, lying on an air mattress in the middle of an apartment that was _theirs_ , fully and completely. No HYDRA. No Red Room. No handlers. No fiancé.

Just Bucky and Natasha.

Scooting closer to her, Bucky kissed the top of her head, wrapping his human arm around her. She reacted in her sleep, snuggling closer to him, her head resting against his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Bucky quickly fell back asleep with Natasha in his arms.

He had found his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has supported my drabbles for Buckynat Week even though they were all incredibly late! I did skip two of the themes, and I know the ones I did manage to write took forever, so I'm incredibly grateful to see that so many people enjoyed them. 
> 
> I'm always accepting prompts at my tumblr (imaraptornotadoctor) if there's anything in particular you'd like to see me write. Thanks again, everyone, and happy (very very belated) Buckynat Week!


End file.
